Parks and Picnic Baskets
by xxashleyxx
Summary: "He ran a fingertip along the inside of her thigh and she jumped, her knee hitting the wood above it hard, shaking the entire picnic table. 'Mon-El' Her voice was a harsh whisper and her hand went below the table, getting caught in the table cloth as she tried to grab at his hand." - Kara takes Mon-El for a picnic in the park. Part of the Risk Takers Series.


**Author:** Ashley

 **Title:** Parks and Picnic Baskets

 **Rating:** M

 **Part:** 1/1

 **Pairing:** Mon-El and Kara Danvers (Zor-El)

 **Word Count:** 2,906

 **Summary:** "He ran a fingertip along the inside of her thigh and she jumped, her knee hitting the wood above it hard, shaking the entire picnic table. 'Mon-El!' Her voice was a harsh whisper and her hand went below the table, getting caught in the table cloth as she tried to grab at his hand." - Kara takes Mon-El for a picnic in the park. He quickly becomes a big fan of "picnics". This is a one shot that is part of a (separate and unrelated) one shot series where Kara and Mon-El hook up in places they probably shouldn't. Part of the Risk Takers Series.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Supergirl, DC Comics or anything related to such things. The ideas, dialogue and plot points were _inspired_ by the show, but they are my own. Plagiarism isn't nice. Please don't steal my ideas.

 **A/N:** Hi everyone! Sorry I've been so MIA. Life's been crazy busy as of late. I may not have been here, but I've been writing all along. I have a few completed fics ready to go so as soon as things calm down for me, I'll be posting a bit more often.

In regards to that Poll some of you voted for, Twitter was being glitchy and wouldn't end the Poll properly so I had to delete it, but a Red K Fic came out on top with 58% of the votes. Second place was a Baby Fic with 19% (making it clear as to what you all seem to want - well at least the 59 of you that voted LOL). I can say I've been working on both of those pretty heavily. They'll both be multi-chap fics - Red K with Mon-El AND Kara being under the influence of Red K and a similar substance, and the Baby Fic with kind of a timeline from finding out their pregnant to the baby being born. I'm pretty excited for them and hope you will be to.

Anyways! Just a bit of a short one for now as I'm running low on time for editing, but please enjoy this next installment of Risk Takers!

* * *

"How come we haven't had a picnic before?" he asked, his hand raising the picnic basket he was holding in reference.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Probably because the weather wasn't nice," she stated. "I didn't really think of it."

"Oh, so people only have picnics in nice weather," he nodded.

"Well, just because you don't get cold or don't mind the rain and wind, doesn't mean that humans would want to sit outside in that to eat. You have to at least _try_ to fit in with human behaviour, Mon-El."

"Right. Obviously."

"Here, this is a good spot," she stated as she pointed at a picnic table. It was surrounded by other tables, one side lined with trees, but the number of people in the area was scarce and they had enough privacy to talk (should any alien or Supergirl related topics come up).

"Looks good," he agreed, reaching into the basket and pulling out a table cloth. Some of the people at the tables around them had the cloths and some didn't. "Is this not a picnic requirement?" he asked, shaking out the cloth before handing one end to her.

She laughed, "Nothing is really a picnic _requirement_ ," she stated as she laid out the cloth on her side. "With a clean cloth, if food falls on the table, it's still okay to eat. No germs," she shrugged.

"But Earth germs don't-" he paused, before nodding. "Ahhh, more of that normal 'human behaviour'."

She smiled at him, her voice sarcastic, "Look at you! You're getting it!"

He rolled his eyes at her. "Can we eat now? I'm starving."

She nodded with a smile as she started pulling their meal out of the basket: salads, sandwiches, pickles, rolls, chips; some of everything that was transportable from her apartment to the park.

He eagerly awaited the plates and utensils, his fingers tapping against the table top. His eyes looked upwards to the sky, seagulls circling the park and flying around the tables. One landed on the bench near him, its feet moving slowly as it walked closer to him.

"Birds still weird me out," he said quietly.

"You didn't have birds on Daxam either?" she questioned, cocking an eyebrow at him as she shook some potato chips onto the plate now in front of him before handing him a sandwich.

He shook his head as the bird came closer. He grabbed a chip from his plate and held it out, offering it to the seagull. Her hand came flying from across the picnic table, fanning it in the bird's direction and it flew away quickly. She looked at Mon-El whose eyes were wide.

"Don't feed them. If you do, they'll keep coming back for food. They'll never leave you alone. We won't be able to eat in peace."

He nodded, his eyes looking around the park. It was quiet enough that they could hear other birds chirping in trees, squirrels running through the grass, a butterfly flapping its wings as it flew behind his head. So much life and nature out there on this planet.

Their conversation flowed easily, as it always did; CatCo, the DEO, television shows and movies, Mon-El's latest book he was reading.

They were laughing loudly, Kara's arms waving as she shared a story from when she was a kid and at the park with her sister when Mon-El nearly choked on his water as he laughed, his hand slamming down on the table as he chuckled, his fork jumping off his empty paper plate, flinging off the table.

"Whoops!" he called out and his eyes followed his fork as it landed in his lap, bouncing off his leg and falling on the grass beneath the table. "Aww, maaan," he groaned as he tried to move the table cloth aside to eye where the fork had fallen, but the cloth fell almost all the way to the grass. There was no way he'd retrieve it from up here.

Kara laughed at him. "It's fine, Mon-El. Just grab another one if you need it," she gestured to the box of plastic forks still sitting inside the picnic basket.

His eyes connected with hers, "I thought it was bad to leave garbage on the ground outside…"

She smiled at him, "Yeah, you're right," she nodded. "It's called littering. You should probably pick it up."

He downed a long gulp of water before he pushed aside the table cloth. "This won't be easy!" he shouted.

"You're so dramatic," she shook her head at him.

He somehow managed to slide himself between the bench and the table, slipping down to the grass and under the cover of the table cloth. He ended up on his behind, eyes shifting around, looking for the rogue utensil. It had bounced all the way over to Kara's side, sitting face up between her ankle boots, her feet tapping on the grass as she sat there and waited for him to return.

He smiled as he moved to grab the fork, his hand locking on it, but something caught his eye. A small circular red and black bug was moving slowly along Kara's knee, its wings fluttering slightly as it moved away from the edge of her skirt and downwards.

"Kara, don't move," she heard his muffled voice below her.

Her eyes widened. "What? Why not?"

"There's something on your leg. I think it's an animal."

"Ugh, ew, a bug? I thought I could feel something moving," she called out and he saw her body stiffen.

"Let me get it." He dropped the fork off to his side, and reached a hand up to her leg, holding a hooked finger up to her knee where the bug was walking. He watched her leg muscles flexing as she tried to keep still and he grinned. The insect moved onto his finger and he moved away from her leg, moving it to the grass a few feet aside.

"Is it gone? I don't think I can feel it anymore…" he heard Kara calling out above him. His eyes fell to her knee as he saw her leg twitching.

"Yeah, you can relax. It's gone." He smiled though she couldn't see him. Then something else caught his eye. Without having to try very hard, his eyes were able to slide up her thighs and under her dress. Her legs were parted just enough that he could see her baby blue panties underneath.

He could hear movement as Kara started to move the empty plates and utensils aside in a pile to throw away, tossing some other things into the picnic basket, her feet taping against the grass in a nonsensical rhythm and he grinned.

He ran a fingertip along the inside of her thigh and she jumped, her knee hitting the wood above it hard, shaking the entire picnic table.

" _Mon-El_!" Her voice was a harsh whisper and her hand went below the table, getting caught in the table cloth as she tried to grab at his hand.

"That one was me," he laughed.

"What're you doing?" she whispered to him as she looked around the park, eyes paranoid.

"What?" he asked innocently, his finger reaching out and dragging along her other thigh. She jumped again and he laughed.

"Get out from under there!"

"I like it under here," he stated simply, his hands grabbing a hold of each of her knees as he spread her legs. Her thighs clenched as she fought his pushing.

"Oh my gosh, Mon-El, people can see us! We're in public!" Her voice remained at a harsh whisper as she leaned closer to the table top.

"Nobody can see me. The table cloth and those trees behind you are covering me entirely. So stop talking. It looks like you're talking to yourself and that's suspicious."

His hands pushed the end of the tablecloth up into her lap, carefully still making sure to cover his body from potentially curious eyes around them. Then his hands slid quickly up to her hips and he pulled her body close to the edge of the bench, the skirt of her dress getting caught on the wood and revealing more of her body to him. He kissed her thigh, open mouthed and wet.

She groaned as her forehead fell to the table. "Oh, Rao, Mon-El, you can't-we can't do this here," she whispered, barely audible, but he heard her.

"We definitely can," he responded, his voice low.

"What're you gonna-" she tried to ask, her head lifting from the table top, but her voice disappeared before she could say anything more, his hands hooking into her underwear and attempting to pull them off.

"Lift," he stated simply and as nervous about it as she was, she did as he asked, her bottom lifting enough for him to slide her panties off. He tugged them down her legs and dropped them in his lap.

He saw her fingers grabbing onto the bench near each of her thighs. Each of his hands grabbed one of her own, his left hand lacing together with her right, his right hand moving her other palm to his mouth as he kissed it.

"Shh, Kara, just relax." He chuckled as he moved her hand to his head, her fingers quickly running through his hair and grasping at the strands tightly.

His free hand moved up, sliding between her thighs to rub against her sex, his knuckles dragging over her lightly, barely there before he slid a finger inside of her.

"Oh, Rao," she whispered and he grinned.

His lips fell to her thigh and he whispered, "Move closer."

It required the focus of her superhearing, but she slid closer to him, the table top digging into her ribs, her ass now half off the bench. She spread her legs, each foot leaning against his crossed legs under the table as he sat in the grass.

She almost screamed when she felt him bury his face between her legs, her thighs tightening against his cheeks, his stubble scratching against the skin of her thighs. His tongue flicked against her as she tugged at his hair. His hand ran up her leg, resting on the outside of her thigh, his short nails scratching against her skin as he flexed his fingers.

"Shit," he heard her mumble as she let go of his hair. Her hand went back to the top of the table, elbow sitting on the top, her face falling into her palm. She had to remember to look cool, unaffected.

 _There were just so many people here._

He shifted closer to her, his mouth sucking at her lower lips, the bottom edge of his nose knocking against her clit. He let go of her hand, her fingers immediately sliding back into his hair as he used both of his hands to move her. One pushed her thigh farther to his right, the other sliding between her legs, two fingers easily sliding inside of her.

He heard her hand slam down hard against the top of the table and he jumped before laughing against her sex.

"Kara," his voice was loud enough that she opened her eyes. "Relax…you're going to draw attention to us."

"I don't care anymore," she said, stretched out on a moan. He laughed at her again before his mouth descended on her once more, his fingers speeding up their motions.

He could hear her breathing above him quickening; hitching, getting caught in her throat every couple of breaths. He slid his fingers out of her and slowly rose to his knees, angling her hips for better access and hiking her thighs up and onto his shoulders, her legs draped down his back.

She let out a loud moan and it shot straight to his groin. He paused, pulling his mouth away from her as he tapped her thigh. "Kara, quiet! I think we could get in trouble for doing this here…"

"Mmph," she let out against her hand covering her face, "you think?" she asked. Her mind was drowning in pleasure, but she still had enough in her to be sarcastic.

His hand moved between her thighs again, sliding inside of her while his tongue alternated between lapping at and sucking on her clit relentlessly. She was starting to whimper, both hands suddenly underneath the table, cupping his ears and holding his face to her. The noises she was making made it difficult for him to concentrate, his hand falling from her thigh to grip his hardness through his jeans.

"Mon-El," she whined and he heard something hit the table. Her forehead had fallen to the wood as she groaned against it. "I can't-"

"Yes, you can," he mumbled against her. He let go of himself and grabbed one of her hands. "Just…quietly." He heard her whimper in response as he felt her walls fluttering around his fingers. Her grip on his hand was so tight that he almost had to let go. Her heels were digging into his spine and he heard the familiar noise; a whine that turned into a whimper that she would often make when she came. He felt her thighs tighten impossibly strong around his head before relaxing and nearly sliding completely from his shoulders. He laughed as he continued to leisurely move his fingers inside of her as she came down from her high, her walls fluttering around his digits as they slowed.

"There," he sighed as he removed his fingers. She could hear how he slid them into his mouth, no doubt cleaning her wetness from his hand and she groaned against the table. "That was quieter than usual. I'm sure nobody noticed," he laughed. He kissed her knee as he leaned back, falling to his previously cross legged position as he found her panties on the ground, shaking them out and righting them.

"Oh my gosh," she whispered. "I can't believe I just let you do that _here_."

She fanned her face with her hands. It was a nice day and the sun was out, but she was _so overheated_ right now. Her cheeks _must_ be red.

Then suddenly, "Miss?"

She turned and saw a couple standing right next to the picnic table and she jumped, startled by their sudden closeness. How long had they been standing there?! She jumped again as she felt Mon-El's hands on her legs as he slid her panties back in place. Her movements must have looked terribly awkward as she lifted from the seat and adjusted them under her skirt. She was looking at the couple but she wasn't saying anything.

"Are you alright, miss?" the man asked, concern visible on his features.

"She's fine," Mon-El stated as he suddenly popped out from under the table, running a hand across his mouth, the fork that started it all hanging from his other hand. A mortified blush slid over Kara's cheeks. "I dropped my fork," he held up the utensil, "and she dropped her…shoe. Kicked it off accidentally. Needed help getting it back on while I was down there," he nodded at them.

The couple looked suspiciously from Mon-El back to Kara. "You sounded like you were in pain. And you looked distressed," the woman added.

"Not pain, I can assure you, ma'am. Nothing but pleasure at this table over here," he tapped the table top and winked at Kara before he kissed the top of her head and returned to the other side, plopping back down on the bench.

The couple continued to eye them both suspiciously before nodding and turning to leave.

"Well, that was nice of them," Mon-El stated as soon as they were out of earshot. "They were concerned for your wellbeing and they didn't even know you."

Her eyes were wide as she stared off into the distance. "I can't believe you did that. That _we_ did that. _Here_ …of all places."

He laughed, "Well, they didn't even figure out what was going on."

"Of course they did!" She covered her face with both of her hands. "How could they _not_ know?!"

He shrugged. "Oh well, I'd say it was still a satisfying end to our picnic," he winked at her again and she rolled her eyes.

"Can we go home now?" she asked impatiently, her cheeks still red as her face fell back into her hands.

He laughed as he pulled her hands from her face before he stood up. Her eyes looked up to meet his. "I'm sorry, Kara. I won't touch you like that in public…Never again."

She paused for a moment before standing herself. "Well, I don't think I would say _never_ …"

"Oh, Kara," he cocked an eyebrow at her. "Naughty girl."

"Yeah, yeah," she shook her head as she turned to leave. "Now let's get home…before someone notices that," she gestured with a raised eyebrow to his crotch, his cock standing proudly at attention, the outline of his hardness obvious through his jeans. He grabbed a hold of the picnic basket and moved it in front of his waist as he started to move.

She shook her head with a laugh as he trailed behind her, "Hurry up," she scolded, "or I'm not helping you fix your _problem_." She smirked as she heard his pace quicken behind her.

He wrapped an arm around her waist when he caught up to her. "So picnics are fun. When is our next one?"

 _END_.

* * *

 **A/N:** Please leave some love if you have the time! I love hearing from you all!

Twitter: _ashleymaria_


End file.
